Twilight Writing Prompts: 10
by dontyouthink13
Summary: 10 writing prompts, and I'm just writing for fun. Random pairings. Mostly E/B.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

Hi guys! I know it's been a long time since I've written, since I'm a junior in high school and in an intense school program, I barely have any time for myself, much less to write. That won't change for a long time though, unfortunately, but I did find some spare time to write some little snippets of different little things, thanks to a writing prompt. I'll locate the writing prompt in the beginning of each chapter. Hope you enjoy!

xxx

 **Prompt 1: I want freedom.**

 **Pen name: dontyouthink13**

 **Pairing: E/B**

 **Bella's POV:**

"We can't tell anyone about this," I whisper into my phone. My heart is beating so, so fast, and I wonder if he can hear it. I long for it to calm down.

"I know," he whispers back. "I know."

I know what we're doing is wrong. I shouldn't have said yes. But everyday is torture, writing about him everyday, wishing that I could let everything go, and let myself love the boy that I have always loved. It's hard though. It's hard to love someone who constantly betrays you. Who constantly hurts you.

I can't let him go though.

"What do you want from this?" He whispers.

The answer he's looking for is at the tip of my tongue, and I think about how forbidden this love is. How impossible it is. I know the answer immediately.

"I want you. I want freedom."

xxx

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

Prompt 2: I can't save you.

Pairing: J/B

 **Bella's POV:**

I take a deep breath, and open the door to find my first guests, Alice and Rosalie at the door with balloons and cake, screaming, "Happy Birthday!"

I grin, squeal, and hug both of them with so much love in my heart, but I'm also a bit disappointed to not see him at my door. He had promised to be here first, but I was sure he was just trying to organize everything and was on his way. I had already forgiven him.

3 hours later.

I sit on my bathroom floor, head between my knees. The party's over. He never showed up. Everyone was sitting there asking me where he was, and I didn't have an answer.

I was numb.

I sat there throughout all the birthday presents, the singing, with tears threatening to stream out. How could he do this to me?

I need to put myself back together. I swallow the knot in my throat, swallow his lies, swallow the shattered pieces of his words. I hear a knock on my door, I have no doubt it's my friends checking on me. I'm sure I've been in here for too long. I get up, wipe a few stray tears, and open the door and find him there. Eyes bloodshot.

"Jacob?" I say, shocked. My world crashes when he sighs, and all I smell is beer. Beer and… I narrow my eyes at the lipstick stain on his neck. He grins woozily, and I hate him. I want to kick his shins. I want to push, scratch, scream. How dare he? How can he do this to me right now?

Then, I knew. I knew I couldn't do this anymore.

I deserve more.

"I'm done," I blurt out, tears streaming out to caress my cheeks. His smile quickly drops, and he protests. I push past him, but find myself being held back when he tries to stop me by grabbing my arm.

"Let go!" I yell.

"Don't touch her, you fucker!" Rosalie yells, pushing at him. Knowing how strong she is, and how drunk he is, he looses his balance for a fraction of a second, but it's enough for me to get away.

He ignores her. He stares at me with panic, and says, "You're my only chance of being good again."

Usually, I would give in. But I know the truth now.

"I can't save you."

xxx

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

xxx

Prompt 3: Let's hold hands.

Pairing: E/B

 **Bella's POV:**

He stares straight ahead at the road, and I can't help but feel that the tension is so thick I can taste it on my tongue, and it makes my heart shudder nervously. My hands fidget in my lap, and I want to say something, but the words are stuck in my throat.

We knew this was going to be hard. We knew that this was going to be the hardest thing we'd ever do. Him going away to college seemed like such an easy choice for us; of course he had to go. He got accepted to his dream college. Of course he would wait for me, and I for him. Of course this was forever. Of course, of course.

And yet here we are. Silence that cuts me to the core, and my heart is in my throat, because I don't know where this car ride will take us. Where will it take me?

But honestly, what did we expect? When he stopped answering my calls, my messages, what does he want me to say? After I saw all those photos on Facebook, his arm wrapped around some blonde who was tagged as "Tanya Denali." Such an elegant name. Such… not me. She wasn't me. My eyes brim over, and I wonder so many things. I wonder if this is it.

This isn't how it's supposed to go.

We promised forever. I'm supposed to be in his arms, and we're supposed to be catching up on everything we've done, we should be taking advantage of all this time we have. It's running out. Is our time running out? Were we just a ticking bomb, every minute counting down to this moment, but we were too naive in love to notice? I still love you, I want to say. Do you still love me? I want to ask. I don't. I'm scared of the answer.

"Hold my hand," he finally says, and it's so abrupt that I jump in surprise. My eyes fill over once again, and there's a ringing in my ears as I reach across and hold his hand tightly in mine.

Back up.

Back up.

This can't be us. This can't be us.

He pulls over to the side of the road. His head is in his hands. We promised, I want to scream. We promised we would be okay.

"I love you," he whispers. My eyes close.

"Me too," I choke out. "I love you so much."

"We were doomed as soon as I accepted to go to that college. We were just too blind to see it." He says. My heart sinks all the way into the ground, rooting there. It's no longer in my chest. "You're staying in Forks." He says. He knows. I don't know who told him that I had gotten accepted to Forks University, but I hate them. Yet he needed to know. I wasn't going to be following him to LA.

I choke on my air. I choke on the lack of air. "I… I can just… I can just not go… Or… baby, we can work this out. We can, there's Skype…"

"Skype?" He almost yells out. "I'm not doing Skype for four fucking years, Bella. I can't. Have you ever been in a long distance relationship? It's like dating a fucking ghost."

Stop speaking, I want to say. I want to scream. Please. I don't want to face reality if you're not there with me.

I lean my head against his shoulder. His breathing comforting me. I want to bury myself deep in his heart, where I'll be safe. I won't have to face any of this.

He tilts my head towards his, and I can't deny the tears falling from my eyes as our lips meet. It's like… It's like we're saying goodbye, and I can't stand it, so I clutch myself closer.

"We promised forever." I croak.

His eyes shut tight. "It is forever," he croaks out too. It makes it so much worse because I know what he's saying. Even if we're not together, I love you. But we can't be together, not right now. Maybe not ever, I think. Because of Tanya. Because she can offer him what I can't.

"Let's not talk," he whispers. "Let's hold hands."

We just hold hands. We just hold everything we have here for the last time.

xxx

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

Enjoy.

xxx

 **Prompt 4: Was that here before?**

 **Pen name: dontyouthink13**

 **Pairing: E/B**

 **Bella's POV:**

I'm shifting around nervously, biting my lip. I avoid any eye contact with him; I know that if I look at him once, I'll start crying. I will.

The elephant in the room is stuck in my throat; I can't believe he's here. Why is he here? I haven't seen him in years. Not since that night. Alice knows this. Why didn't she tell me? I sip my drink to have something to do, to avoid looking as awkward as I feel. It's my graduation night. I finally graduated college; I should be celebrating, dancing with my friends, but here I am stuck by the bar, trying to not burst into tears at seeing a shade of bronze across the room. Who is currently staring at me. I can feel the heat of it on my back, and it gives me goosebumps.

What do I do? Do I leave? I don't want to seem weak, and I don't want him to know what I'm feeling. I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella!" Alice breathes happily, her breath blowing against my face, and I know that she's started her night of fun without me.

"Alice," I whisper, still horrified. "Why is… he here?"

She seems confused, but when she glances where I conspicuously pointed at, her expression turns of shock. "Bella…" She's speechless. And then guilty. "I'm so sorry," she whispers against my ear. My eyes close in despair. "I forgot to tell you. I swear I meant to, I just… I got caught up with finals…"

I don't answer. I just grab my purse, and stand to leave. Her hand reaches out to touch me, but I flinch away. She knows. She knows who he is to me, and forgot.

"I trust you'll pay my bill," I say coldly. I walk towards the entrance, my body annoyingly aware of his gaze following me, and I walk right out the door.

The air outside is cold against my skin, which has turned warm from my embarrassment, and anger. I don't realize I'm crying until I'm being turned around by a hand I'm certain isn't Alice's. When I see who it is, I want to laugh.

Of course.

Edward.

"Of course," I say out loud, laughing while tears pour out of my eyes. I see his green eyes, and I remember. I remember how he proposed to me the night of our high school graduation, and I said yes. How we stood there in our graduation gowns, grinning at each other with a ring on my finger.

How he left the very next day. Without a warning. Without explanation. Without me.

It took me 4 years to get over it, and even now looking at him, I know that I deluded myself into thinking I didn't love him anymore. Because his touch still burns, and his eyes still pierce. And I still love him as much as I did that soggy night in Forks when I was 18.

I pull my arm away from him, and wipe my tears away. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing them. His eyes land on my hand, specifically on the tattoo I hold between my thumb and index finger; a paper airplane. His brows furrow, probably wondering what the hidden meaning is.

"Was that here… before?" He whispers. My heart constricts and expands at the same time. I don't answer. He doesn't deserve any answers from me.

"Bella…" He croaks. I look away. "Bella, I need to… I need to apologize." I cringe. And it all comes pouring out.

"You could have called. Left a letter. Anything." I spit out. He flinches, and I'm glad. Feel the pain, I think. Feel my hatred.

"I was young, and I… I didn't know I wasn't ready for marriage until I asked you. How could I just break it off with you the next day?"

"That's what any decent person would have done," I spit. "Not just _leave me there_. Without knowing where you were. You left for 4 years. That's worse than telling me the truth as soon as you knew how you felt."

"I know."

"Then what? What do you expect me to do?"

Then he does the worst thing he could do to me right now.

He starts sobbing.

He sinks down to his knees, clutching at my legs, and cries so hard, I feel it in my own chest. "I'm sorry," he wails. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

I've never seen him cry before. And now he's crying for my forgiveness.

And just like that, I feel the 4 years I have spent trying to forget him go down the drain. Because I know that while I might not want to forgive him, I know it's never been my choice. Because I've always loved him. Love doesn't let you decide. It makes the decision before you even caught up.

Love is ruthless.

Love is unforgiving.

Love is on his knees begging for me.

He stands back up, still sniffling when he kisses me. Kisses me so hard my chest aches, and I fly higher. So deeply that my heart fills up and goes insane, and it's so overwhelming but I want more. I've always wanted this, even when I tried to deny it.

I'm speechless when he gets down on one knee, and pulls out a ring. A different one. A simpler one, but so beautiful it takes my breath away. It's gold with little diamonds displayed across it. His eyes hold fear, but they also hold hope and love.

"Marry me."

Love is forever.

"Yes." 

xxx

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
